


You Don't Need to Say Anything

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat Cafés, Coffee Shops, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 10:11:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20469317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Pansy and Luna work at a cat cafe.





	You Don't Need to Say Anything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookywoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookywoods/gifts).

> Thanks for reading!

Pansy never thought she'd end up working at a cat café, but here she was.

She also never thought she’d fancy Luna Lovegood, but Luna had become more _normal_. She only wore her radish earrings on holidays.

They were both baristas and cat handlers. They made lattes and cappuccinos; they baked buns and cakes and biscuits. They played with the cats, loved them, and made sure no one mistreated them.

“Mr Dots isn’t having a good day,” Luna said sadly.

Pansy looked up from the till. “You should have never given him that bit of chicken.”

“How could I say no to him?” Luna steamed some milk. “He _loves_ chicken.”

“You don’t know that.” Pansy looked at the customer. “That will be two Galleons.”

The customer handed over the money and wandered to the end of the counter to wait. Pansy wrote his order on a cup and slid it to Luna.

Pansy took a moment to watch Luna, whose lovely blonde hair was pulled up in a high bun and her lips were painted a strangely attractive light blue. Luna caught her eye and winked. 

A few hours later, during their break, they sat with the cats and shared a Cornish pasty. Mr Dots was indeed not feeling well, and Pansy rubbed his stomach and cooed at him. 

Luna was watching her. “You’ve changed.”

“Oh?” Pansy couldn’t meet her eyes.

“Yes,” Luna said. “We’ve both changed.”

“How have you changed?”

Luna smiled a little. She touched Pansy’s knee. “For one thing, I fancy you now.”

Pansy gulped. She wasn’t used to people fancying her. The truth was that she fancied Luna, too. 

“I don’t know what to say,” Pansy said.

“That’s all right.” Luna touched her cheek, which made Pansy gaze into her eyes. “You don’t need to say anything. I already know.”

“You already know what?”

Still gazing at her, Luna leaned forward and kissed her. Pansy gasped.

“You and me,” Pansy said, laughing shakily. “I never thought it’d happen.”

“We aren’t school girls anymore.”

“No, we’re not.” Pansy kissed her again.


End file.
